kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
KQ1 comparisons
Comparisons versions and retellings of the first King's Quest story as seen in King's Quest: Quest for the Crown (AGI), King's Quest I: Quest for the Crown (SCI), King's Quest: Quest for the Crown on the Sega Master System, King's Quest (IX), the manual introductions (The King's Appeal and King's Quest by Roberta Williams) and the novel in the King's Quest Companion, and minor embellishments in the background synopses. Note: This only covers official releases. General Descriptions of Versions King's Quest I novel (KQ Companion) The story is based on the original King's Quest AGI version. Thus the order of collected treasures reflects the best possible sequence in that version of the game (and is based on the order Edward describes the treasures in his speech, as well as the order given in the original KQ1 Hintbook). Generally the descriptions of the kingdom follow the original version of the game. Graham uses/loses his magic ring while swimming, this means he would not be able to have full points at the end of the game (out of trivia's sake). An example of series 'canon' that doesn't require the protagonist to have a 'full score' for the sake of the story. The story offers some details on Graham's childhood and training, before he became a knight. King's Quest (AGI Version, 1984) These versions begin with the PCjr version. All these versions include some kind of company screen (showing Sierra's logo), PCJR version's shows IBM's involvement. There are three main versions of this version initially released (PCJR came first). This includes the PCJR, Tandy and IBM PC versions. There is also Apple IIi/e version with some other slight differences. PCjr version is unique in that it spells' Graham's name as "Grahame'. But assets are largely the same in the other versions. The title screen music is the same fanfare that plays when Castle Gates are opened, but repeated several times. The alligators are simply sprite of the Dragon's head (in particular in the PCJR version). The Sorcerer is a separate character (from the KQ2 Enchanter) with its own unique sprite (part of this is explained by the fact that the later 1987 version was built off of the AGI system being used by KQ2 at the time). Edward has an extra animation at the end where he does a silly and cartoony pirouette before falling to the ground dead (this animation does not exist in the 1987 versions, but is still in the files). There are some other slight script differences between these versions and the 1987 version. The ability to drop items (but never be able to pick them up). King's Quest (AGI Version, 1987) These versions add EGA support to the PC computers. They can be fully installed to the computer. No "booting' off a disk. There are additional ports to other computers from this era as well. These all add improved and expanded soundtrack. Greensleeves is added to the game. The Sierra logo splash screen is removed. A player can no longer drop items, and lose them. This version uses some of the code from KQ2 for improvements. The Enchanter from KQ2 replaces the original Sorcerer artwork from earlier versions. Edward simply falls over and dies, there is no silly dance. The Apple IIGS version includes an updated sound, and all new sound track. An adaptation of Royal Castle theme from KQ3 is used in place of Greensleeves. Further changes to the game's transcript. King's Quest: Quest for the Crown (SMS) The game menu calls the game simply "King's Quest" much like the original AGI version of the game. The map is somewhat reduced from the PC versions of the game. The Goat Pen (aka the Corral in this game), is contained within a single screen. The other screen is replaced with "lovely forest" screen (between the corral and the Ancient Well). The boulder where the dagger is found rolls the opposite direction than it does in other versions of the game.= You can fall into the hole where the dagger is found and die. Apparently you must have at least the fiddle to get the two treasures from the Hall of the Leprechaun King. You cannot pick them up with just the 4 Leafer. Unlike the other two games, the king doesn't leave after you make his entourage dance out of the room. He remains on his throne, but allows you to get the treasures. The cave out of the Land of the Leprechauns has a dangerous staircase not found in the other versions of the game. The old gnome will hand the key to you directly instead of you having to pick it up. The Giant can kill you even with the shield. King's Quest I: Quest for the Crown (SCI Version) The remake includes hi-res EGA graphics similar in style to King's Quest IV. It is more of a 1.5:1 remake, it expands on the story, changes a few details (including puzzles/locations), but stays largely true to the original). The story improvements were mainly in the cutscenes, conversations, and narrations making the story more linear than in the original. Many of the character roles were expanded slightly to include more conversations (or improve on their personalities). Some of the puzzle solutions were altered (changing the points), some item locations changed, and some locations were completely revamped (the stairs in the mountain were replaced with platforms). The soundtrack was also expanded and included better musical queues when different characters appeared or action ensued. Sound was enhanced through use a sound card and speakers. The game offers a few details of Graham's life before the events of the game including his time at Daventry High School. KQ1 PCJR comparisons thumb|1984 rerelease thumb thumb In the PCJR version Graham was originally known as Grahame. The quest text given by Edward is on a blue screen, and mention the name "Grahame". The PCjr version has a manual with original color artwork, and has a short introduction The King's Appeal, and other details specific to the version of the game. The original King's Quest on PCjr version has a different intro theme than the Dos/Tandy versions (greensleeves) or the completely original theme on the Apple II. The theme on the PCjr is theme is the same theme heard, when Graham/Grahame opens the doors to the castle, but played 'twice' (in most later ports of the game). In the PCJR version some of the musical cues such as when bad guys appear do not exist, and were added into later ports. In the PCJR version, crickets can be heard around Daventry, troll makes stomping noises across the bridge, and the goat bleats, river can be heard, splashes when Grahame falls into a river. The wolf makes noises as well. Many of these sounds also appear in the Amiga version, or were replaced with complete digital sound effects in the Apple II GS version. The score system in the PCjr version is different than in later releases/remakes. The score is accessed through the inventory screen (a screen with a blue background), and only lists the accumulated score (not the total possible score), this is similar to how the score system works in the Sega port/remake. In the PCJR version the text descriptions including any warnings are displayed along the bottom of the screen in grey text, rather than in text boxes (as seen in later ports). The interface is different, such as save/restore options, and restart option. Almost every option is accessed through a keyboard command of some sort, rather than pull down menus. The items in the inventory are described through text, there are no closeup pictures like in later ports of the game. Some of the ingame text is different than later versions of the game, see KQ1PCjr transcript. You can bow to the king after he dies; "You bow, but you are the only one who knows it." The king does an exaggerated spin before dieing. The animation was cut in later ports. The alligators in the moat use the heads of the dragon rather than completely original alligator artwork in later versions. The 1985 releases of KQ2 uses a very similar interface and textbox method as KQ1.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s5a6jKUkjlA Despite all the cosmetic differences in text and appearance, certain interface differences, and missing features, and credits changes KQ1 (PCjr) is still based on the AGI engine, and all later AGI versions and ports were designed off of it. King's Quest Hint Book While it shouldn't be read from cover to cover by first time players (and it is filled with fake questions to try to thwart this attempt), it gives a general path through the game. The path it offers actually focuses on killing the dragon, rather than full points method. Using the bucket of water, is offered as a secondary option of "Things to Try" at the back of the book. Official Book of King's Quest The first edition describes the 'best score' as being 'bonus points for being polite'. Also suggesting that it isn't necessarily the 'true ending', but just bonus ending. King's Quest: Adventures of Graham Elements of the The Odd Gentlemen King's Qeust reboot reimagine and retell elements of King's Quest 1, and these vary wildly from any of the original versions of KQ1. For more details see these articles: *Dragon's Lair comparisons *TOG universe Changes by Location Dragon's Lair & Ancient Well See, Dragon's Lair comparisons. Pebbles These are found on shore near the Raging River at the bend known as the Dangerous River. Or in the remake on beach on the shore of the 'serene mountain lake' in Daventry. Gingerbread House The house is in green lush woods of daventry in the original In the remake its in a darkened section of the woods. The inside of her house still pretty bright and cheery in the original and has an oven. The witch is burned up in the oven. In the remake the inside is dark, and dirty, there is a cauldron. The witch is melted in the cauldron. Castle Daventry A door opens up leading to a hallway in the castle entrance. The moat is filled with alligators. In the remake, a portcullis rises leading to courtyard, beyond that the gates open up into the keep, which leads into some kind of entryway with a red carpet. The moat is filled with moat monsters. References Category:Game comparisons